chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gaia
Geschichte Hauptartikel: Geschichte Gaias Organisation & Herrschaft Weltliches und Geistliches Oberhaupt des Reiches ist der Kaiser (Holy Saint Emperor) - oder, im aktuellen Fall, die Kaiserin. Unter diesem obersten Herrscher stützt sich die Gesellschaft auf drei Säulen: Der Klerus, der Adel und das Bürgertum sowie das Militär. Direkt unter dem Kaiser stehen die vier Kriegsfürsten, die den Oberbefehl über die kaiserlichen Truppen besitzen und jeweils grob ein Viertel der bekannten Welt beaufsichtigen. Sie sind auch ständige Mitglider im Hohen Senat des Reiches. Der Senat berät den Kaiser in allen Entscheidungen und kann diesem selbst Gesetzesentwürfe vorlegen. Der Kaiser ist nominell Vorsitzender des Hohen Senats und nicht an dessen Beschlüsse gebunden, auch wenn es in der Vergangenheit nur sehr selten vorkam, dass ein Kaiser die Wünsche des Senats ignorierte. Mitglieder des Senats sind - neben Kaiser und Kriegsfürsten - die Oberhäupter der einzelnen Fürstentümer oder deren Vertreter. Das Amt eines Senators ist eines, das höchstes Vertrauen benötigt, spricht und entscheidet der Senator doch unabänderlich mit der Stimme des Landesfürsten. Der Oberste Erzbischoff ist nominell der Stellvertreter des Kaisers als Oberhaupt der Kirche und nur diesem verantwortlich. Der Oberste Erzbischoff hat keinen Sitz im Hohem Senat, kann aber beratend tätig werden. Unter dem Obersten Erzbischoff tagt das Kardinalskonzil, dass sich aus den dreizehn vom Obersten Erzbischoff ernannten Kardinälen zusammensetzt. Eine Sonderrolle nimmt dabei der 13. Kardinal als Oberhaupt der Inquisition ein, der nicht dem Konzil als Entität sondern nur dem Obersten Erzbischoff unterstellt ist und im Verdachtsfalle auch gegen die anderen Kardinäle vorgehen darf. Weltlich stehen unter den Landesfürsten die Herzöge, Vicomte und Herzöge, die die einzelnen Provinzen eines Fürstentums (so vorhanden) regieren. Auf militärischer Seite sind die Arbiter den Kriegsfürsten unterstellt und überwachen die Generäle der einzelnen Fürstentümer. Auch darunter hat sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eine strenge Hierachie gebildet. Die Bischöffe, welche unter den Kardinälen stehen, weisen die Diakone an, die einzelne Diözese oder Sprengel verwalten. Unter den Diakonen stehen die einfachen Priester und Mönche und unter diesen die Seminaristen, die noch in der Ausbildung zum Priesteramte befindlich sind. Eine Sonderrolle nehmen die Prälaten ein, die nicht direkt den Bischöffen unterstehen und den Grafen und Marquis als geistliche und moralische Maßstäbe zur Seite stehen. Letztere beiden unterstehen den Herzögen, Vicomte beziehungsweise Sultanen und verwalten Teile einer Provinz. Unter ihnen stehen die Barone und Seneschalle, darunter die Schultheiße der einzelnen Städte. Darunter folgt die doch recht große Schicht der Ritterschaft, die nicht mehr wirklich zum Adel zählen, aber dennoch hohes gesellschaftliches Ansehen genießen. Darunter folgt dann das Bürgertum und "der ganze Recht". Erwähnenswert ist, dass sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten in mehreren Fürstentümern eine großbürgerliche Schicht - die Burgeosie - gebildet hat, die große wirtschaftlichen Einfluss genießt und beginnt in den Adel einzuheiraten, weswegen die Grenzen zwischen Niederem Adel und Großbürgertum in manchen Gegenden Gaias fließend geworden sind. Auf militärischer Seite gibt es keine Überraschungen, es ist lediglich zu erwähnen, dass die Kapitane der Armee als Kontrollinstanzen für die Schultheiße fungieren und im Militärfall das Kommando in einer Stadt übernehmen können. Alles Gesagte ist nominell im gesamten Kaiserreich gültig, doch faktisch nur in den Zentralgebieten des Alten Kontinents in dieser Form vorhanden. In den Eislanden gelten noch immer die alten Stammesstrukturen, ebenso in Teilen der Länder von Al'Enneth beziehungsweise den unabhängigen Staaten im Südosten. In den Dunklen Landen sind bereits Grafen unumschränkte Herrscher in ihrem Land, während das Kastensystem in den Östlichen Landen sogar noch rigider ist, als die Ständeregelung des Kaiserreichs. Kultur Geographie Siehe auch Die Völker des Alten Kontinents Das Heilige Kaiserreich Abel Abel Das Herz des Reiches und das blühendste Fürstentum, regiert von der Kindkaiserin Elisabetta Barbados. Es beinhaltet zahlreiche Städte und Dörfer, die eine beeindruckende Kulturstufe erreicht haben, vor allem auch durch die vielen Schulen und Universitäten. Eine Vielzahl ethnischer Gruppen leben friedlich in Abel zusammen und sind stolz, Teil Abels und des Heiligen Kaiserreichs zu sein. Der Handel mit den anderen Fürstentümern ist ungebrochen, wobei Abel besonderen Wert auf Viehzucht und Ackerbau legt. Die Herrschenden sind unterteilt in Aristokraten und Bürgertum (die sich Titel mit Geld erkauft haben) und kontrollieren die Baronien und großen Anwesen der Region. Klerus und Adel stehen in einem konstanten Wettstreit um die Kunst Elisabettas, auch wenn sich ersterer eine starke Bindung zur Albidionischen Kirche und dem Obersten Erzbischof bewahrt hat. Orte: Archangel (Erzengel) Namen: Roman/Italian (Aleron, Maximillian, Virgil, Nero, Levenia, Emma). Dalaborn Nördlich Abels gelegen, wird Dalaborn von Fürst Edgar Vale regiert, auch wenn der Kriegsherr Tadeus van Horsman die wahre Macht in diesem Fürstentum ausübt. Dieses ist fast ein Militärstaat: Mauern und Türme stehen überall und Heere von Soldaten marschieren durch das Land. Die Aristokratie besitzt hohes Ansehen, während das Bürgertum fast non-existent ist. Die fehlende Verzierung der Häuser spricht Bände über den Pragmatismus der Bewohner. Orte: Eron (Hauptstadt) Namen: Russian (Alexei, Andrei, Yuri, Anastasiya, Natasha, Ivanna) Alberia ''' Konstanter Regen hat dafür gesorgt, dass Alberia fast vollständig aus Laubwäldern und grünen Berghängen besteht. Die Städte und Dörfer liegen meist an einem der vielen Flüsse, die das Land durchziehen, Großstädte gibt es kaum. Das Hauptexportgut des Landes ist Holz, während an der Küste auch viel gefischt wird. Fürst Arthurias herrscht zusammen mit einem, von den Bürgern gewählten, Parlament über das Land, was in jüngster Vergangenheit zu Konflikten zwischen Aristokratie und Bürgertum geführt hat. Das Land ist dem Kaiserreich gegenüber loyal, versucht aber bewaffnete Konflikte zu vermeiden. Die Bewohner Alberias sind misstraurig, konservativ und abergläubisch. Obgleich das Christemtum die offizielle Religion des Fürstentums ist, wird es doch kaum praktiziert. Orte: Namen: Irish/Scottish (Fearghus, Kieran, Ailenn, Bridget) '''Ilmora Dieses schmale Fürstentum ist das derzeitige kulturelle Herz des Kaiserreiches. Es ist für seine hohen Türme und das große Wissen, dass in ihnen verwahrt wird, bekannt. Ein Rat der zwölf weisesten Gelehrten regiert das Land, welcher jegliche Form der Bildung fördert. Die reichen Städte schäumen über von Kreativität, Wissbegier und Bildung. Gelehrte Menschen gibt es hier viele und die Schulen stehen jedem kostenlos offen. Seinen Reichtum behält das Land durch Kunsthandel und Kopieren von Büchern. Zudem finden sich hier viele reiche Patrone, die junge, aufstrebende Künstler fördern. Orte: Namen: Galgados ' Orte: Namen: Welsh (Owain, Myrddin, Anwen, Rhowenn) '''Kanon ' Handel mit der inneren See und Schiffsbau Orte: Namen: Polish (Aron, Zygfryd, Marek, Miloslaw, Ola, Sylvia, Waleria) '''Helenia siehe Artikel:Helenia Orte: Farna, Corba Namen: Eastern European (Ambrus, Edvard, Henrik, Janos, Annuska, Gabriella) Arlan Orte: Namen: English (Edgar, Dunstan, Clark, Nicole, Scarlet) Die unwirtlichen Eislande Goldar Orte: Namen: Swedish/Nordic (Bjorn, Halden, Henrik, Anika, Brenda) Haufman Orte: Namen: Swedish/Nordic (Axel, Olaf, Astrid, Brigit) Hendell Orte: Namen: Russian (Way moreso than Dalaborn) (Andrei, Bronislav, Mikhail, Nikolai, Tanya, Zhanna) Die Dunklen Lande Moth ''' Dein düsteres Land, voller Sümpfe und Dauernebel. Orte: Namen: Eastern European/Romanii (Stefan, Andrei, Virgilliu, Andrea, Ileana) '''Dwanholf Orte: Namen: Germa (Adelheid, Ernst, Kort, Gisela, Liesje) Die Handelsküste Gabriel ''' Orte: Namen: French (Alphonse, Leopold, Phillippe, Joceline, Sophie, Yvette) '''Phaion Eien Seimo Orte: Namen: English and Japanese (Akira, Bruce, Paul, Daisuke, Akemi, Brittany, Haruko, Lisa) Die Azur - Allianz Togarini Orte: Namen: German (Alaric, Arnold, Kaiser, Carl, Griselda, Ida) Remo Einst ein reiches Land ist es vom Krieg verwüstet und zerstört. Die Bevölkerung ist arm, die Straßen und Städte verfallen und schmutzig. Orte: Vicarello Namen: Italian (Alessandro, Enrico, Mario, Carmela, Lucia) Bellafonte Orte: Namen: Italian (Cirocco, Lazzaro, Camila, Gia) Die Bischöflichen Staaten The Dominion Namen: Biblical (Aaron, Hezekiah, Raphael, Uriel, Leah, Julia) Argos Namen: Spanish (Raul, Ruben, Salvador, Alberto, Isabel, Carmen, Teresa) Unabhängige Staaten Kushistan Orte: Namen: Arabic (Ahmad, Fahim, Ibrahim, Farah, Fatima, Zahra) Stygia Orte: Namen: Egyptian (Akhom, Mhotep, Asenath, Nafretiti) Salazar Orte: Namen: Turkish/Arabic (Aksim, Udad, Tiwul, Lemta) Nanwe Orte: Namen: African (Ashanti/Western likely) (Chane, Enzi, Rashid, Ashanti, Dashiki, Raziya) Kashmir Orte: Namen: East African/Kenyan (Ajuma, Bokhani, Osano, Chanya, Njoki) Baho Orte: Namen: Indian/Hindi (Ahuka, Jai, Bhavesh, Bhumisvara, Kailash, Makara, Prema) Varja, die Östlichen Inseln Lannet Orte: Namen: Japanese (Akahito, Danjuro, Minoru, Ayame, Yukiko) Shivat Orte: Namen: Chinese (Modern) (Bai-luo, Dan-zu, Kang, Lan-fang, Bao-yu, Meilin, Zhen-li) Die Neutralen Gebiete Lucrecio Unter der Herrschaft Lucanor Giovannis blühen Wissenschaft, Forschung und Technik. Lucrecio gilt als das fortschrittlichste Land Gaias und besitzt dementsprechend auch einigen Reichtum. Lucanor Giovanni, letzter direkter Nachkomme Zhorne Giovannis, ist für viele ein Rätsel, gilt aber als einer der klügsten Köpfe der Welt. Lucrecio scheint das Paradies auf Erden zu sein. Das Klima ist gemäßigt warm und das Land ist fruchtbar. Armut kaum vorhanden, Bildung ist ein freies Gut und die Gesetze sind gerecht. Weder von Geburt noch vom Geschlecht her wird jemand hier benachteiligt. Das Volk vergöttert seinen Herrscher regelrecht der all das möglich macht: Lucanor Giovanni. Über die Grenzen hinaus ist Lucrecio primär für seine große Universität bekannt, einer der wichtigsten Orte Gaïas im Bereich der Forschung und Wissenschaften. Lucrecio besitzt zwar keine große Armee, aber gerüchteweise soll Lucanor Giovanni das weltgrößte Spionagenetzwerk betreiben. Gerüchte die keiner bisher belegen konnte. Nominell gehört Lucrecio dem Kaiserreich von Abel an, allerdings hat Prinz Lucanor Kaiserin Elisabetta bisher keinen Treueeid geschworen, allerdings sich auch nicht gegen sie als Kaiserin ausgesprochen. Es sieht so aus, dass er abwartet was für eine Zukunft am Horizont aufzieht. Namen: German (Exceptionally so): Frederick, Gerhard, Sigfrid, Annika, Mia, Greta Die Innere See Orte: Namen: Der Neue Kontinent Die Inseln Weit Weg Städte Americh Erzengel (Die Hauptstadt und Sitz des kaiserlichen Palastes) Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Beschreibung